Lullaby of Birdland
by FeuerImHerz
Summary: Shinya quería preparar una sorpresa agradable para el cumpleaños de Guren, y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que aprenderse una canción en el piano para él. Más no se esperaba que fuese a ser descubierto.
1. Lullaby of Birdland

_**Bueno este fic va dedicado a Kurenai Ayanami, a la cual ahora sirvo(?) por lo que le hago fics cortos o otros más largos como estos dedicandoselos o escribiéndolo a ella en particular. En este fic vais a encontrar cosas fluffys~ espero que os guste**_

 **Lullaby of Birdland**

Bill Evans, Keith Jarred Trio, Teddy Willson, Louis Amstrong, Chet Baker, Toots Thieleman, Weather Report... y los nombres en los vinilos seguían hasta llenar toda una estantería ¿Cómo podía Guren haber coleccionado tantas antiguallas? Muchas eran de primera edición ¡Y estaba hablando de vinilos de los años 60! No pensaba que su objeto de acoso pudiera llegar a ser tan fanático en un tema como la música, cuando ya iba por el decimotercer álbum se rindió ¿¡Cómo narices le había dado tiempo a escuchar todas esas canciones?! ¡Era humanamente imposible!

Shinya había decidido entrar en la casa de Guren, por no decir hacer allanamiento de morada, más como eso ya no se penalizaba podía hacerlo sin tener que temer por nada más que el Ichinose persiguiéndole con su espada; todo muy normal. Pero no se trataba de nada malvado o buscar una forma de hacerle rabiar, todo lo contrario; lo que el Mayor General buscaba era algún vinilo del cual aprenderse una sencilla canción en piano. Por suerte en su infancia los Hiragi se encargaron de que fuera bien educado, al igual que los demás; aunque en algunos no se notaba como el caso de Seishiro del cual nadie creería que es un genio en el violín. Era cierto que aún quedaban unos meses para el cumpleaños de Guren, más quería practicar para que en el momento en el que tocase no hubiera el más mínimo fallo.

Entonces vio un vinilo que ponía " _An Evening with George Shearing & Mel Tormé_", por alguna razón ese título le llamó la atención, entonces se fijó en canción que había visto muchas veces _"Lullaby of Birdland";_ si era una nana seguramente sería muy fácil de hacer dentro de la complejidad que era el jazz. Había muchas covers de esa canción, más leyó en la información sobre que George Shearing era el creador de esa famosa canción. Decidió probar a ver que tal y por una vez no le pareció escuchar un montón de ruidos inconexos; tan solo era un bajo y un piano tocando una alegre melodía y a decir bastante corta para ser de su género. La verdad es que podía identificar fácilmente las notas. Por curiosidad puso otros vinilos con la misma canción, unas eran improvisaciones animadas, otras muy lentas; luego cogió una de Ella Fitzgerald, era mucho más lenta y romántica pero se centraba tanto en la potente voz de la cantante que la música en sí no era tan importante como ella y los coros. Luego vio a otra cantante, Sarah Vaughan, había escuchado mil veces a Guren decir como su voz le parecía mil veces mejor que la de Ella a pesar de la opinión popular; nunca le dio importancia porque realmente no entendía de jazz; pero al escuchar esa voz mucho más suave, la forma sutil en la que dejaba que los instrumentos entrasen, su entonación...; realmente era una voz hermosa, aunque no le gustaba tanto cuando se ponía tararear " _dubiduba_ " o lo que narices fuera el _"Lululu Lalala"._

La verdad es que iba escuchando más y más versiones, Nina Simone, Chris Connor, Clifford Brown, etc. Se sorprendía de que Guren pudiera tener tantas versiones, aunque al parecer eso pasaba con muchas canciones como _"My favorite things"_ , _"How high the moon"_ o " _Autumn Leaves"_. De hecho otra de las razones por las que a su amado gruñón le gustaba tanto ese tipo de música en concreto era por el factor de que podían cambiar la misma canción en miles de formas y que nunca algo tenía una sola forma de hacerse. A decir verdad eso era muy típico de Guren, alguien impredecible que si no encontraba la forma de hacer algo buscaba otra forma de lograrlo.

Finalmente decidió hacer la versión de piano original, un poco más lenta y a su vez una improvisación más sencilla y calmada; su propia versión de la canción, después de todo si iba a dedicarle una canción de jazz también estaría bien que tuviera un poco de sí mismo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde aquello; aún así le quedaban todavía un mes y medio más, pero después de todo había tenido que echar mano de sus conocimientos musicales, los cuales estaban algo oxidados. Más ahora eso era otra historia. Había instalado un piano en su casa, el cual trajo de lo que eran antes las habitaciones Mahiru y dado que su prometida estaba muerta no creía que fuera a molestarle que tocase el abandonado instrumento. Todos los días nada más terminar con sus obligaciones se dedicaba a practicar, y de no poder solo memorizaba las notas una y otra vez, intentando mejorar su inglés todo lo posible para no fastidiar la hermosa letra.

Con lo que no contaba es que ese comportamiento alarmarse al propio Guren: tardes sin acosarle, ni siquiera visitas entre los descansos o cartas llenas de bromas. Algo tenía que estar pasando y debía de saberlo ¡Después de todo eran pareja! Literalmente solo le veía a la hora de comer o en sus reuniones. Sin perder tiempo nada más enterarse de que el de ojos azules se había ido a su casa fue a ésta, abriendo la puerta sin más; ya que por alguna razón nunca le ponía le pestillo. Claro que a aquello con lo que se enfrentaban no era algo que pudiera detenerse con una puerta cerrada. Más lo que se encontró al entrar en la sala no era algo que se esperaba en absoluto.

Shinya estaba sentando frente al piano, llevando los pantalones del uniforme y la blusa blanca que llevaban bajo su chaqueta. Eso no era lo raro, sino que estaba tocando, y para colmo era Lullaby of Birdland ¿Cuándo narices se habría aprendido esa canción? Con cuidado se acercó, percatándose que la melodía era algo más lenta y suave, algo que pegaba bastante a la personalidad del peligrís. Y entonces él empezó a cantar, aún sin percatarse de que estaba ahí observándole, dejando al otro sin aire.

 _Lullaby of birdland, that's what_

(Nana del país de los pájaros, eso es)

 _I always hear when you sigh_

(lo que siempre escucho cuando suspiras)

 _Never in my wordland*_

(Nunca en todo mi vocabulario)

 _Could there be words to reveal_

(Podrán llegar ha haber palabras para revelar)

 _In a phrase how i feel_

(En una frase como me siento)

La forma tan natural en que la suave voz de Shinya cantaba era realmente encantador; normalmente esa canción la cantaban mujeres con voces fuertes y potentes, pero oír como la delicada voz que él mostraba en esos momentos, la sencillo que parecía resultarle pronunciar el inglés y sobretodo esa sonrisa que tenía mientras tocaba con los ojos cerrados. En el mundo del Hiragi adoptivo en ese momento solo existían la música y él.

 _Have you ever heard two turtle doves_

(¿Alguna vez has escuchado a dos tórtolas)

 _Bill and coo when they love?_

(Arrullarse cuando se aman?)

 _That's the kind of magic_

(Ese es el tipo de magia)

 _Music we make with our lips_

(De la música que hacemos con nuestros labios)

 _When we kiss_

(Cuando nos besamos)

Dejó de cantar para dejar que sus dedos bailasen un poco por las teclas, mostrando una breve pero bellísima improvisación que se veía que salía del sentimiento. Realmente parecía que estuviera cantándoselo al amor de su vida. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, Guren sabía que brillaban de felicidad mientras seguía que sus manos y su voz expresase tan bello sentimiento, del cual el moreno desconocía su nacimiento.

 _And ther'es a weepy lo' willow_

(Y hay un viejo sauce llorón)

 _He really knows how to cry_

(que realmente sabe como llorar)

 _That's how i cry in my pillow_

(Así es como llorare sobre mi almohada)

 _If you should tell me_

(Si tu llegas a decirme)

 _Farewell and goodbye_

(Buen viaje y adiós)

 _Lullaby of Birdland whisper low_

(Nana del país de los pájaros, susúrrame en bajo)

 _kiss me sweet and we'll go_

(bésame dulcemente y entonces nos iremos)

 _Flying high in Birdland_

(volando alto en en el país de los pájaros)

 _High in the sky up adove_

(Ahí arriba en el cielo)

 _All because we're in love_

(Todo porque estamos enamorados)

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios la sentía con todo el cariño que un ser humano podía expresar. El Teniente General Ichinose jamás había visto una actuación con alguien sacando lo que su corazón guardaba de esa manera.

Justamente cuando no podía estar más asombrado volvió a improvisar, dejando que simplemente las notas hablasen por él, y se le entendía tan bien como cuando hablaba. Siempre había habido algo oculto en la música que llegaba a manifestar una parte de nosotros que no podemos mostrar de otra manera. Guren estaba tan conmovido por aquello que hasta llegó a pensar si era un sueño.

 _Lullaby of Birdland whisper low_

(Nana del país de los pájaros, susúrrame en bajo)

 _kiss me sweet and we'll go_

(bésame dulcemente y entonces nos iremos)

 _Flying high in Birdland_

(volando alto en en el país de los pájaros)

 _High in the sky up adove_

(Ahí arriba en el cielo)

 _All because we're in love_

(Todo porque estamos enamorados)

Shinya tarareó la melodía mientras dejaba que las últimas notas resonasen con una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios. Sin pensárselo dos veces el espectador comenzó a aplaudir con enfasís, pillando por desprevenido por primera vez al otro, casi haciendo que se cállese de su silla.

-¡Guren! ¿¡Qu-qué haces aquí?!- El terror se hizo presente en los azules ojos del otro.

-Normalmente te reprocharía que tu me haces esto constantemente pero he de decirlo ¡Es increíble! ¿Desde cuando tocas jazz? Si decías que no te gustaba.-

-No es increíble.-Contestó el Hiragi decaído.- ...Iba a ser mi regalo para tu cumpleaños, pero ya no tiene sentido si has escuchado mi ensayo.-

El de tez más pálida apartó la mirada, aunque una mano le agarró del mentón, haciendo que se girase y entonces sus labios fueron atrapados por el moreno. Era un beso tierno y muy atípico en él, dado que solía ser mucho más demandante en cuestión a eso. Las manos de Guren recorrieron con cariño los hombros de Shinya antes de separar sus bocas.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Es algo que...realmente me emociona que lo hayas hecho. Aunque seas un grano en el culo constantemente siempre haces estás cosas. De verdad Shinya, es el mejor regalo que podría haberme imaginado.-

-Oh dios mío...- El peligros estaba en shock, pues no solía escuchar palabras tan gentiles por su parte ¿Sería cierto eso de que la música amansa a las bestias? - ¿Por qué no puedes decirme palabras más bonitas y dejar de ser tan cruel?-

En ese preciso instante el de la mirada morada entrecerró los ojos, observándole de esa forma que hacía que uno temblase al ver como una persona de la sensualidad y atractivo de Guren diría una mirada de ese tipo. Se inclinó, acercando de nuevo su cara a la suya, susurrando antes de besarlo.

- _All because we're in love_.- Tarareó sobre sus labios.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 _ **Como podéis ver amo el Jazz tanto como Guren, por eso me gusta mucho realzar esa faceta porque es algo que me encanta del personaje. Además esta canción es preciosa y realmente os recomiendo escucharla mientras leeis. También si os fijaís hago otra referencia a un fic que escribí de estos dos(aunque era más brotp) que es Autumn Leaves.**_

 _ **Cuando menciono lo de "Lululu la la la" me refiero a esa parte en el capítulo 5de la segunda temporada cuando Yuu habla del noble de cuyo nombre no se acuerda.**_

 _ ***Wordland: literalmente traducido como "País de las palabras", lo cambie por "en todo mi vocabulario" porque quedaba más coherente a la hora de leer.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya conmovido de alguna manera~**_

 _ **Para ser exactos la versión de Shinya sería una mezcla de esta (sobretodo la parte improvisación)**_

 _ **watch?v=kYxsvaStf_M**_

 _ **Pero con la voz y la lentitud de la versión de Sakamichi no apollón(un anime donde tocan jazz, por si os interesa aprender un poco y tal ) , aunque esa versión tiene el problema de centrarse más en otros instrumentos que no son el piano.**_

 _ **watch?v=gDzi8N3BYMw**_

 _ **También voy a dejar las versiones a las que me refiero (como se menciona en el fic hay muchas versiones de la misma canción en el jazz y hasta el propio cantante o músico tiene varias versiones)**_

 _ **La versión de Ella Fitzgerald**_

 _ **watch?v=UY8zK4R9oE8**_

 _ **La versión de Sarah Vaughan**_

 _ **watch?v=LsYhFFwyD00**_

 _ **y aquí tenéis la versión original de 1942-19145(no se de cuando es la grabación exactamente)**_

 _ **watch?v=LKXvMbAKAmY**_

 _ **Me alegra que hayaís leído, y no os preocupeís por los fics que quedan por actualizar sigo con ellos y no los voy a abandonar; solamente tengo algunas escenas que me son complicadas, más espero tenerlo listo para dentro de poco ^^**_

 _ **Atentamente :**_

 _ **Feuerimherz.**_


	2. Mermelada

_**No quería publicar esto...me da mucha vergüenza escribir lemmon xD Bueno esto es por mi mes de servidumbre a Kurenai Ayanami y esto es lo de hoy. Espero que no desconcierte porque a diferencia del capítulo anterior, fluffly y con feels, digamos que este es algo más...físico.**_

 _ **Mermelada**_

-Mierda, mierda ¡MIL VECES MIERDA! -

Exclamó Guren mientras ponía la mano bajo agua fría; ya que se había quemado con el puñetero horno de nuevo. Pensaba que hacer una tarta de queso sería pan comido, de hecho era una mezcla sencilla; pero entre que no lograba hacer que la mantequilla se derritiese sin saltarle encima o que los trozos de galleta no parecían hacerse más pequeños. Realmente estaba perdiendo el uso de la razón ¿Y cómo era que Shinya hacía tantas constantemente? Sabía que había otras tartas que le gustaban; pero esta también era de sus favoritas y además llevaba encima mermelada de fresa, por lo que sabía que le gustaría.

Giró su cabeza para mirar hacia el tarro de mermelada que había cogido de la despensa del Hiragi ¿Ahora que haría? En veinte minutos llegaría y se encontraría aquel desastre. Y eso que solo quería sorprenderle como él hizo el día anterior al pillarle cantando mientras tocaba el piano. Solo deseaba tirarlo todo y gritar para ...Un momento...

-¡ESO ES!-

Y sin más dilación el Ichinose comenzó a despejar la encimera con una sonrisa en su cara.

Minutos más tarde un agotado Shinya entró en su casa pensando en que solo quería abrazar a su cama, más se sorprendió al ver un montón de ropa en la entrada y dio unos pasos, entrando a la cocina abierta al salón. Pero lo que captó su atención es que Guren estaba tumbado sobre su encimera sin nada más que sus boxers y mermelada de fresa sobre sus abdominales. La boca se le hacia agua y sin pensarlo cerró la puerta y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-

Preguntó Guren, satisfecho de ver que Shinya estaba feliz con su regalo; se le veía en la forma lujuriosa en la que sus ojos danzaban por su anatomía mientras se desprendía de toda tela que cubriese el pálido a la vez que hermoso cuerpo del de ojos azules.

-¿Qué hay que decir cuando puedo enseñarte lo contento que estoy?- Respondió sin más mientras se subía a la encimera, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre Guren.

Tal cual había dicho su boca buscó la suya, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior, dejando que su lengua danzase por su paladar, deleítandose con el ronroneo de aprobación de moreno. Sin embargo el de pelo gris no estaba especialmente paciente se día, por lo que se apartó y fue directamente a lamer los músculos cubiertos de dulce mermelada. Por si ya de por sí la situación no fuese ideal para el Hiragi, el otro comenzó a soltar suaves jadeos con cada lamida, provocándole de la misma forma que él hacía, como si fuera algún tipo de venganza; aunque realmente no le importaba si era así, no se iba a quejar cuando tenía a dos de sus cosas favoritas juntas. Pasó con deleite su lengua por cada rincón que había sido untado, realizando lentos círculos con ésta a la vez que sus caderas, las cuales rozaban los muslos de Guren. Cuando quedaba el tramo de la pelvis puso su mano sobre ésta, llenándola de la deliciosa mermelada.

-¿Es qué no vas a lam- ¡AH!- Exclamó el teniente al sentir algo contra su miembro.

No era otro que el propio Mayor, quitando su ropa interior con los dientes mientras obligaba a que levantase sus caderas. Antes de que pudiera protestar le giró para que estuviera tumbado boca-abajo, y sin más comenzó a deslizar sus manos por su posadera. Guren tembló ante la anticipación, sabía lo que Shinya estaba preparando; aún así se preguntaba ¿De donde había sacado el lubricante? Un momento...lo que estaba poniendo sobre su culo ¿ERA MERMELADA? Eso ya no le hacía tanta gracia, sobretodo si tenía mermelada donde uno no debía tenerla. Cuando se preparaba para protestar, abriendo ya la boca, salió un sonido que no se espera. Un sonoro gemido, causado de nuevo por la lengua de Shinya unida a la sensación de sus manos apretando con fuerza sus nalgas. Sin más el otro seguía introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad de Guren lenta y tortuosamente, sin dar tregua. Él sabía que le estaba preparando, y que no quería que hiciera eso ya que no le hacía gracia la idea de penetración; pero el condenado se veía tan bien tan concentrado y decidido. Además de que desconocía esa increíble habilidad de mover la lengua de aquella forma.

Y entonces se detuvo, lo que causo que éste gruñese. Iba a levantarse cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza, enterrando sus dedos con sus mechones de pelo.

-No, no~.- Shinya hizo que girase un poco su cara para mirarle a los ojos.- Ahora me toca a mi, Guren.-

Juraría ante el mismísimo dios que no había nada más sexy que la forma en la que Shinya alargó su nombre en la última frase. Además esa forma que tenía de entrecerrar los ojos, mirándole como si se tratase de un tigre apresando a su presa era... Joder cuando quería el cabrón podía llegar a ser seductor, y eso que siempre iba de pasivo. Claro que en ese momento aprendió que su novio podía tener esa faceta, especialmente cuando con un potente empujón se adentró dentro de él, causando que gimieran al unísono. Siempre le había gustado que el sexo fuera tan pasional y rápido, más con su adorable acosador tenía siempre cuidado, se reprimía porque sabía que cualquier pequeña marca se convertiría en un moratón ¿Sería que él se había dado cuenta de que se contenía de esa forma? No volvería a subestimar de esa forma al otro, nunca.

Mientras tanto la mano que Shinya había utilizado para agarrar su cadera a la vez que buscaba un ritmo adecuado, intentando acostumbrarse a la abrumadora sensación de Guren abarcando todos sus sentidos, la deslizó hasta su miembro, que a diferencia de sus acelerados vaivenes de su cadera era una caricia lenta y tortuosa. La cabeza del de ojos morados daba vueltas, entre los tirones de pelo de Shinya, los sonidos de sus jadeos mezclándose con los gemidos que el soltaba, esa forma típica suya de tocarle suave para torturarle y la fuerza de sus caderas contra su trasero eran algo que no se esperaba de él.

A partir de ahora no volvería a volver la mermelada con los mismos ojos.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 _ **Los lemmons son mi talón de Aquiles, me cuesta mucho escribirlos y siempre siento que no consigo transmitir el erotismo o la pasión como debería de ser; además de que tal vez las acciones podrían ser diferentes.**_

 _ **La verdad es que la idea iba a ser solo Shinya lamiendo la mermelada, pero justamente hablando hoy con Kurenai Ayanami yo solté a mi parecer Shinya puede ser perfectamente seme (no me gusta encasillar a personajes en seme o uke; ya que cualquier relación sana y donde se respeten mutuamente dejaría que se turnasen, claro que hay personas que prefieron un rol u otro). Por lo que le quería mostrar que él es más que capaz de mostrar ese aspecto y más si le provocan.**_

 _ **Teniendo en cuenta de que llevaba meses literalmente sin hacer nada porque estaba enseñando a Guren creo que se entenderá.**_

 _ **Se que no es lo mejor que he escrito, y tal vez no guste; pero bueno aquí está y puede que haya alguien que le guste. Aunque mientras a la dedicada le guste todo irá bien~ Además ha sido muy amable al compartir mis fics con sus amigas Mika's ass y JustAnotherGayPornLover que parece que también disfrutaron leyéndolo~**_

 _ **Nos leemos~**_

 _ **Atentamente:**_

 _ **FeuerImHerz**_


End file.
